Falls Like Rain
by irishartemis
Summary: I'd had a long day at work, and just wanted to go home. And of course he made me fall for him every singe time. Directly follows my story Seeing Stars. Murphy/OC/Connor, but Murphy/OC in this one.


_Hello again, all! Sorry it took so long to get this piece up - it fought me tooth and nail, so I'm hoping it came out okay! This piece directly follows the story _Seeing Stars _in my little Boondck Saints series. It's Murphy/OC/Connor, but mostly Murphy/OC in this one. If you're interested in reading the series in the intended reading order, the list is on my profile!_

_Big thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, favoriting and following. You guys make me very happy. Very special thanks to all of you I've been chatting with over messaging - especially Valerie E. Mackin, Rhanon Brodie, Penelope sweet, and xNotGingerx here, and whatitmeanstomissneworleans on tumblr. Extra special thanks to the Murphy to my Connor, avengingsuperlockian - told you you have something to look forward to!  
_

* * *

"So you really wanted to stop by work to surprise me, huh?"

"Absolutely," he replied, lighting a cigarette and shoving the lighter back into his pocket.

"Even though I told you I'd see you tomorrow?"

Murphy pulled me closer to his side, tightening his arm around my shoulders. "See th' thing 'bout that is maybe I wanted t'see ye anyway."

"You couldn't last one day without seeing me?"

He grinned boyishly and kissed my temple. "Guess not."

I smiled as we walked the remaining blocks to my apartment. Murphy was very much the cuddly, openly affectionate one in my relationship with the MacManus brothers. Not that I minded. The only exception was times when he surprised the hell out of me and ended up with a black eye – like tonight. That was his own damn fault.

"What about Connor?"

"What about 'im?"

I tugged on the hand resting on my shoulder. "Did you just up and ditch your brother for me?"

"I'm insulted ye'd think that, girl. That I'd ditch me own flesh 'n' blood fer a woman."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged one shoulder and took a drag off his cigarette. "I wanted t'come 'round; he disagreed. There may o' been a coin toss involved as t'who was comin' by. That may o' lead to a disagreement where I got th' upper hand fer once, as it were."

"A coin toss?!" I demanded, shoving his arm off me.

He stepped back and held his hands up defensively. "Ye did ask. Got a lotta questions fer me tonight, don't ye?"

I growled. "You're telling me I'm worth a coin toss, Murphy?"

"Not in th' slightest. But ye did say ye didn't want us kickin' th' shit outta each other t'see who spends time with ye an' when."

"You did anyway!"

"Haven't gotten all th' kinks outta th' system yet."

I threw my hands up in aggravation. "Fine! But I'm not fixing either of you up if your 'system' fucking sucks."

He bobbed his head in agreement. "Let me 'n' me brudder worry 'bout that. You just worry 'bout bein' yer gorgeous self when yer seein' more o' me than Connor."

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head and rubbed my temples with my fingertips. There were two things I'd come to learn about Connor and Murphy in the relatively short time I'd been around them. One: they were very competitive with each other, and were very physical about it. Two: they were terrible flirts, even when they shouldn't be. "I hate you so much."

"No, ye don't. Ye love me," he said with a grin as he sidled up to me.

That gave me pause as I glanced up at him through my eyelashes to see if he was serious. We'd just established that I was happy with exclusively seeing both the brothers. When did we start skipping steps?

"Ye all right there? Ye've gone all white," Murphy asked, tilting his head to the side in question, taking another drag before blowing the smoke away from me.

"I'm fine."

"Ye sure?"

I nodded dumbly.

"'Cause ye don't look it. I was teasin', ye know."

"I know," I replied, looking down at my shoes as I scuffed them against the sidewalk.

The dark-haired MacManus was silent for a moment as he stared at me. I could feel those sharp blue eyes looking for something, and I fidgeted slightly. Connor may have been the thinker and planner of the pair, but Murphy was very good at noticing small things most people might miss.

"C'mere, girl," he said softly, grasping my hand and pulling me toward him so he could wrap me in a hug.

Pressing my nose to the warm wool of his pea coat's folds, I breathed in the scent of smoke, the boys' soap, and the cool, crisp air from the harbor that always seemed to cling to Murphy no matter where he went. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his lean waist, relaxing against him.

"Ye know I like ye. Really like ye," I heard him mutter against the top of my head. "An' we have fun, right?"

I nodded against his chest. _Oh, God. Where was he going with this?_

"Ye know we tease ye 'cause we like ye. An' I know ye got no problem tellin' us we're fuckin' assholes." He pulled back a step, draping his forearms over my shoulders. "Don't ever think ye can't tell me anything _when_ ye want to. Okay?"

I nodded again and looked up cautiously.

Murphy tilted his head to catch my eyes. "I just got ye t'admit yer me girl. I don't expect anythin' from ye. Yer just not runnin' away any time soon, got that?"

I smiled a bit reluctantly. Thank you, inferiority complex. Leave it to Murphy to be mature and reassuring and a five year old not wanting to share at the same time. But, I must admit, he did have an amazing ability to break tension in his own charming way.

"See?" One slender finger reading AEQUITAS poked my nose. "Yer smilin'. Yer fine. 'Sides, our Ma hasn't gotten th' chance t'scare ye off yet."

I blanched. "What?"

He started giggling. "Kiddin', girl! I'm kiddin' ye! Jesus, have ye always been this scared o' everythin'?"

I pinched his sides sharply, making him yelp. "I'm sorry if I'm not used to decent guys like you and Connor paying attention to me."

Like a switch was flipped, Murphy stopped laughing and his eyes turned dangerously flinty. "Are there any names in particular I should know of?"

"Why?" I asked hesitantly.

"I wanna know if Connor 'n' I have t'kill someone."

Something in the Irishman's eyes told me he was not kidding around. He was very willing, and I knew very able, to go after someone who hurt me. I'd seen the boys get into fights with each other, and that was bad enough. It was a blessing and a curse his brother was not here. Connor would attempt to talk some sense into his brother before demanding answers of his own. Over protective asses.

"No. You don't have to kill anyone," I replied, plucking at his belt loops.

"Ye sure 'bout that?"

"Yeah."

"Then what'd ye mean?"

I shrugged. "The handful of guys I've dated were jerks. And you know I'm not a social butterfly."

He flicked his mostly forgotten cigarette away before cupping my cheek and pressing a kiss to my lips. "Yer fine. An' yer very sociable when yer drinkin'."

I snorted. "I don't think I have your tolerance to solve that problem, Murph."

His lips quirked upwards. "Well, I like ye anyway, girl," he said, grabbing my hands and pulling me with him down the street. "But if we ever happen t'run into any o' yer previous boyfriends, I'm gonna kick their fuckin' asses."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for that, I think."

"Yer welcome," he replied with a grin. He tugged me toward himself and spun me around to cross both sets of our arms over my body. Pressing his chest to my back, he walked me forward and nipped at my neck, making me laugh. "No one hurts my girl."

Smiling to myself, I squeezed his wrists and turned my head for a kiss, which he readily gave me. I did like the sound of that – 'his girl.' I was very aware of how lucky I was to not only have one gorgeous and kind man, but two of them. Sure, I'd felt like a complete whore in the beginning, but in the end I really couldn't give a shit. It worked for us. And I'm sure Connor was going to agree whole-heartedly with his brother on me being theirs, and kicking any of my exes' asses he happened upon. Better remember to not point anyone out to them in the future to avoid potential embarrassment.

"Come on; almost home. How'd yer day go anyways?" Murphy asked as he released my arms, throwing one of his own around my waist.

I proceeded to fill him in on how my extremely long day at work went as we walked. He made appropriate noises and comments where needed, sneaking kisses and teasing gropes where he could. Of course, I didn't have the heart to chastise him. I was enjoying the affection too much. However, it did pose a bit of an issue while I was trying to get my apartment door open to have him pressed against my back and sucking on my neck.

"Murph! Let me at least get the door open," I protested, gripping the door knob tightly as he bit at my skin.

"But ye taste so good," he answered, rocking his hips into my backside.

I couldn't help letting out a small whimper. Damn Murphy and his oral fixation. I'd complain about being used as a chew toy if he wasn't very good at finding every single spot that made me go weak in the knees. Nevertheless, being caught more than once in the hallways of my apartment building with the twins had left me skittish and eager to get inside.

"Murphy," I whined.

He groaned into my ear. "Fine," he huffed, kissing the side of my neck and reaching around my body to push my apartment door open.

Deciding not to waste time, I scooted my ass into my apartment before the dark haired trouble maker got any more ideas. I had toed off my shoes, and was in the middle of shrugging out my hoodie when Murphy came up behind me to catch my bound arms in his hands.

"Got ye now," he said, amusement heavy in his soft voice.

"You're lucky I know it's just you and me here. That could have earned you another black eye."

"I'll risk it," he replied, going after my collarbone this time. I swear the man liked to chew on everything! Although, I think there was a small part of him that enjoyed leaving marks on me that would serve to piss Connor off when he saw them. I wouldn't put that past him at all.

Attempting to wiggle my arms out of the hoodie's sleeves only made my hands become more entangled as Murphy held on tighter, nipping at my skin in warning. I wasn't really in the mood to play games at the moment. Normally, I wouldn't protest in the slightest, and I was very much enjoying myself. I was just tired from a long day and some idiot scaring the hell out of me. Time to prod my playful puppy in a different direction.

"Are you still staying tonight?"

"Aye." One hand held my wrists together as the other was splayed across the base of my throat. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Just wanted to make sure you hadn't changed your mind."

A disbelieving snort reached my ears as nimble fingers danced up my neck. "Like I'd change me mind, girl." He leaned over to put himself in my line of sight. "Why'd ye ask? Got someone else comin' over? Expectin' me brudder, are ye?"

I looked at him sideways, tilting an eyebrow. "No. I wanted to know if you'd still be here after I showered."

Murphy's bright blue eyes darkened in response. _Got ya._

"Now, do ye really think I'd be goin' anywhere after ye say somethin' like that?" he said, tugging my hoodie off my hands and tossing it away.

I smirked as he nuzzled my neck, the stubble on his chin scratching pleasantly. "No."

"Fuckin' right 'no'." He grasped my chin and turned my face toward his so he could kiss me. Licking at my lips, he slipped his tongue inside my mouth and pressed his hand to my lower back, bringing his body flush against my own.

I grasped his hips and moaned into the kiss as I felt his excitement press against my belly. His hand slid from my chin and moved to my hair so he could deepen the kiss, and I just about melted against him. It was a good thing he was holding me tight to his body because I may have gone boneless from the kiss. Connor may have been very skilled, but Murphy was much more passionate.

Pulling back slowly, he eased away and pressed his forehead to mine, letting our breaths mingle. "So…shower, girl?" he asked, running his fingers through my hair.

I couldn't help letting out a small laugh and shaking my head at his thinly veiled excitement. I nodded, making him smirk.

"Go ahead. I'll be right behind ye." He pressed another kiss to my lips, taking the opportunity to squeeze my ass before releasing me.

"What makes you think you're coming with me?"

He stared at me hard like I was crazy to even say such a thing.

I snickered. "You really think I'd do that, Murphy?"

He glared and pinched my backside, making me squeal. "I'm not puttin' anythin' past ye, girl."

Grinning, I leaned up to kiss him lightly. "Damn right," I said, patting his cheek.

His amused smile was adorable as he grasped my wrist to kiss my palm. "Go on."

I gave him a lingering smile before turning toward my bathroom, purposefully giving my hips an exaggerated sway as I walked. I heard his deep groan as I closed the door behind me and couldn't help giggling. I didn't really like teasing the boys, but sometimes they deserved it. Murphy especially with the amount of trouble he'd been causing tonight. How his brother managed to not strangle him on a daily basis was a mystery, I contemplated as I turned on the water to warm up before beginning to undress.

Both MacManuses could be playful trouble makers and terrible flirts - there was never any doubt about it. But while Murphy was more playful and wore his heart on his sleeve, Connor was more reserved and deliberate in his actions. They were two sides of one person, and it was no real surprise anymore that I'd been attracted to both of them. If they hadn't been twins and so incredibly close to one another, I'd wonder if the whole thing was a terrible idea. And yet they'd frequently assured me that they were well-versed in sharing. Of course, times of quiet contemplation like when I was isolated in the shower, scrubbing shampoo through my hair, made me wonder where they'd learned some of those things. Then I decided I didn't want to know.

I washed the suds from my hair and tipped my face into the spray of water, enjoying the feel of the warmth running over me after a long day. It was so relaxing that I almost missed the shower curtain parting to admit someone else into my little sanctuary.

"It's just me, girl. Don't need t'take a swing."

I smiled to myself as I felt Murphy press in close behind me, rubbing his hands over my upper arms. "Thanks for the warning."

"Well, I don't need ye comin' after me in me vulnerable state, do I?" he asked, bringing our bodies flush together so I could feel him hard against my lower back.

I sucked in a breath, pushing back and rocking my hips to rub against him. "Doesn't feel like it."

He let out a soft groan and slid his hands around to cup my chest, the smooth glide of skin on skin making me shudder. I could feel my breasts tighten as he kneaded them, tweaking my nipples, and making me whimper as I grasped his thigh to ground myself.

"Yer an evil woman," he said, leaning down to kiss and bite at my shoulder.

"You started it," I moaned, burying my other hand in his hair.

He chuckled in my ear before sliding a hand down the front of my body, gliding over wet skin until he reached the throbbing spot between my thighs. "An' ye know I'm gonna finish it." He slid two fingers over my clit, making me whine and buck my hips against his hand. His arm came tight around my ribcage, pinning me against his body so I couldn't do anything but writhe against him as he touched me.

One hand gripped his forearm while the other flew to the wall to stead myself. "Murphy!"

"Aye?" he asked, licking water droplets from my neck as he flicked calloused fingertips against the sensitive bundle of nerves that had me moaning.

"I…God, please…I want…"

"What d'ye want, girl?"

I bit my lip, trying to rock into him but he held me tightly, refusing to let me move. Murphy was always trying to get me to be more comfortable with them by making me tell him what I wanted. Building confidence, he called it. I called it torture at times like this.

"Come on. You can tell me. Just say it," he encouraged, rubbing himself against me.

Gasping, I managed to force out, "You. Now."

He removed his hands and pulled me away from the water, turning me to face the wall. He took my hands and braced them on the cool tiles before dragging his own down my arms and body. Latching onto my hips, he canted them backwards, nudged my legs apart, and the next thing I knew he was positioning himself behind me and smoothly sliding into my body.

My breath caught in my throat and my fingers curled against the wall as he pressed against my back and grasped my hips tightly. I could feel the tension in his body as he held himself still, letting my body adjust to his. My heart was pounding so loudly that it was almost deafening in the small space that was silent except for the sounds of Murphy's measured breaths and shower spray hitting the tub behind us. It seemed like ages before I heard the soft voice in my ear ask for permission.

"Ye all right?"

I nodded, pushing back against him.

He kissed my jaw and bent me forward further before sliding out of me and pushing back in in a slow, deep rhythm. I sighed and let my head drop forward as we rocked together. Neither of the twins had never not asked my permission to take things forward when we did this, even when we'd tear at each other's clothes before fucking against the nearest surface. And they always made sure to remind me that I was going to enjoy it.

Calloused hands rubbed up my sides and over my body, palming the weight of my breasts, caressing my throat, touching my face, touching as much skin as possible. I whimpered at the feeling of my lover being everywhere at once and rocked my hips backwards insistently. I was already too wound up from him tonight to take it slow.

"Murph, faster."

Murphy complied, wasting no time moving into me fast and hard. I cried out sharply as he pulled me into his thrusts, his hips smacking solidly against my ass. Every single movement made me groan and gasp while I clung to the wall helplessly.

"Fuckin' hell, girl!" He squeezed my hips and blanketed my body with his own, pressing his chest to my back and biting my shoulder to pin me in place. It was so raw and aggressive and atypical of the younger MacManus thus far that it left me chanting his name as I pled with him to go faster, harder, just don't stop.

Lifting my hips, I tried to meet his thrusts with my own, but he wouldn't let me. He pushed me forward hard into the wall, making me yelp in surprise. The shock of the cool tiles rubbing against my front in contrast to the warm, wet body and hot steam behind me had me moaning. In response to our new position and my continued attempts to gain some leverage of my own, Murphy grasped the back of my leg to plant my foot on the edge of the tub, opening me up more to him. I yelled as the angle made him hit the sensitive spot inside me that had me seeing stars. His arms came around me, forearms caging me in on either side of my head as his hips pumped into me.

"Come on, girl," he panted in my ear, grunting at a particularly hard thrust.

"Fuck, Murphy. I can't – " I didn't know how much longer I could last with how determined his movements were.

He grasped my hand with his own before stretching them up above our heads, making my breasts rub against the cold tiles. He slipped his free hand between my body and the wall, pushing me against his fingers with each hard thrust. "Come for me, girl. I know ye can."

The sensations of hot and cold and the feeling of being touched in time with the forceful movements of the man behind me had me crying out unexpectedly. I could feel everything explode at once and I couldn't do anything but let him hold my body up as I shattered. A few hard thrusts later, I could feel Murphy stiffen, pressing me into the wall as he jerked inside me, swearing steadily.

Gasping for breath, I sagged bonelessly against the wall, glad for my Irishman's weight pinning me in place. Warm breath ghosting over my skin from where his face was buried in my neck made me shiver and cling tightly to the hand holding onto mine. His hand squeezed over my own in response and he let out a low groan.

"Fuck me."

I nodded in agreement, still dazed from the feral side of this twin that I'd inadvertently found. I really didn't know what to say.

Murphy's hand slid back around to cup my hip as he pressed a soft kiss to my shoulder. "Fuckin' beautiful ye are, girl," he breathed against my skin. "Ye okay?"

I whimpered, tossing my head back onto his shoulder. "I think you killed me. I don't know if I can move."

He chuckled lowly, kissing my temple and running his fingers down my outstretched arm. "I hope not. I'm plannin' on doin' that t' ye again in th' future."

Oh, God. He really _was_ going to kill me.

"Jesus Christ…"

"Lord's fuckin' name."

I twisted my head to look at him. Seriously? He just raised an eyebrow and smirked, wrapping both arms around my waist and hugging me to him.

"Water's goin' cold, girl. Let's get outta here, aye?"

We quickly cleaned each other up before the shower went ice cold. Well, the best we could with wandering hands, and were wrapped together in bed under warm covers less than a half hour later.

"Where'd all that come from?" I asked, dragging my fingers over his bare skin.

Murphy made a soft 'hmm' like he'd barely heard me. "What's that?" he murmured, already half asleep.

I blushed slightly, ducking my head. "You going all caveman-y on me."

A slight smile touched his lips, and he pulled me closer, pressing a kiss to my damp hair. "Yer me girl. Ain't no reason why I can't prove it."

I groaned, butting my head against his chest. Again – charming man in action and possessive five year old in speech. He was lucky his good characteristics far outnumbered his bad ones.

"You're such a – "

"Shh," he cut me off with a silencing finger to my lips. "Sleep, girl. Gotta get up in th' mornin', remember?"

This man was going to be the death of me. Swear to God.

* * *

_So I hope everyone enjoyed! Please feel to let me know if you did! I'm not sure what I should write next for this little series. I want to write more but I'm unsure where to go. If you have any suggestions you might like to see, feel free to send them along! Until next time!_


End file.
